1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video cassette recorder (VCR) system capable of recording on or reproducing from opposed surfaces of a magnetic video tape for enhancing an effiency of the utilization of the tape and for embodying a variety of pictures on the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video cassette recorder system generally employs a magnetic tape as a recording medium on or from which a variety of picture are recorded or reproduced by the VCR.
The magnetic tape as a typical recording medium has a magnetized layer formed on a surface of a base film, and the magnetized layer is recorded with picture images, audio signals and/or desired character signals. Accordingly, in the conventional video tape, only one-side surface is used in order to prevent the recorded signals from being damaged.
Recently, however, with the development of a magnetic substance and, hence, the enhancement of the quality of the video tape, an effort has been made to place the magnetized layers onto opposed sides of the base film so as to provide signal recordation to or reproduction from the opposed surfaces of the video tape. In this connection, the picture image must be recorded on or reproduced from the tape by a plurality of head mounted on a head drum in order to use the surfaces of the video tape-herefore, it is necessary to a control means and mechanical arrangement for controlling loading of the tape and operating of the head drum. But, practical method and mechanism for using the surfaces of the tape have not provided yet. At this point, an efficiency of utilization of the existing magnetic tape is necessarily decreased. Also, since the signals are recorded only one surface of the tape, the reproduction of a variety of pictures cannot be ensured due to limitation of an amount of data to be recorded on the tape.